


April First

by Dracosalive (livesybaby)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/Dracosalive
Summary: A little short that I wrote for an April fools day challenge set by the strictly dramione Facebook group 💚
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	April First

When Draco called for Mippy that morning he'd expected his house elf, as usual to pop into the room with a coy smile and a plate of teacakes. What he hadn't expected was the utter silence, only broken by the snicker that came from beneath the pile of bed sheets next to him.

"Granger?" Draco frowned, pulling back the sheets to see her pink cheeked and biting back a grin "Please tell me you have nothing to do with this?"

"Well I figured that since I taught you to use the toaster, and you've been working so hard on your muggle studies-.." she bit her lip in pause "..- it was as good a time as any to free the remaining elves"

The high pitched shriek that came from her boyfriend wasn't in the least bit manly, and the way he'd frantically ran from the room in just his pajama bottoms was almost comical if it wasn't for the sheer horror painted on his face when he came back a few minutes later after finding the house empty.

"What have you done, you crazy witch?!"

"I figured with the extra space, we could get a cat"

"A cat?" Draco deadpanned "You got rid of the elf I've had since I was a boy... For a cat?"

"Not just any old cat" Hermione shrugged "I figured we'd do Hogwarts a favour and adopt one of their abundance of animals"

"The last time you brought an animal from hogwarts, it was that orange monstrosity that kept going for my face-.."

"Yes, but Ron calmed down after a while-.."

"I was talking about the cat, Hermione" he rolled his eyes dramatically "though now you come to mention it, yes.. You also subjected me to that uncultured beast"

"Anyway, this cat would be older and so a lot tamer.. Plus it's a girl, well.. A lady-.. So there won't be all that pent up testosterone for you both to fight about-.."

"A lady?" Draco scoffed "A lady cat? Can you hear yourself?"

"Well you need to learn to be polite, especially to our new guest.. She won't take your ill manners lightly-.." 

".. - oh dear Merlin" he choked out "Please tell me its not Mcgonagall?" 

Hermione eyed him strangely "Why would Minerva want to look at you over a breakfast table each morning? She suffered enough during school" 

"but it is an animagus, right?" 

"wrong" Hermione grinned "it's Filch's cat actually" 

"Mrs Norris?!" Draco shrieked loudly "You want me to live with Mrs Norris?!" 

"Oh, I'm glad you're familiar with her" She smiled, ignoring his outburst "that should make introductions a little easier" 

"Hermione, you cannot be serious" Draco groaned, climbing onto the bed next to her "Please tell me this is all a terrible dream and I'll wake up soon?" 

"You'll wake up, and it'll still be April first, my love" Hermione petted his head soothingly

"April first?" he frowned, wondering how March had bypassed him so quickly 

"April fool!" Hermione laughed, poking him in the side

Draco screwed up his face as his girlfriend bounded on the bed "What?" 

"April fool!" she repeated "I got you!" 

"Got.. What exactly?" 

"Oh, is that another thing that's strictly muggle? It's just, I never got a chance to do it with anyone else" 

"What are you on about, April fool?" 

Hermione sighed at her bewildered boyfriend "it's a tradition, on April first you play a prank on someone and when they fall for it they're the April fool.. It was supposed to be funny" 

"Wait, so all that with the bloody cat... That was a joke?" 

Hermione nodded, waiting for the penny to drop

"and the elves?" 

"will be back bright and early in the morning after their days break" 

Draco threw his head into the pillow "you're a cruel witch" 

"sort of funny though, right?" 

"hilarious" he mumbled grumpily. 

*

Draco spent the entire afternoon using his wand to transfigure all of Hermiones fancy herbal sweets into sherbet lemon, and then he changed all her underwear into the perfect slytherin green. If she wanted a prank war, he was definitely going to come out on top. 

She'd been in diagon alley all afternoon, something about lady things that Draco definitely didn't want a detailed description of. Though he was sure she sometimes said that when she wanted him not to question her whereabouts, knowing his luck she actually was at Hogwarts procuring that damn cat. 

It was a little later than normal when she finally arrived home, and Draco was disgruntled that she hadn't even batted an eye at the large Malfoy crest he'd transfigured the door knocker into, or the fact that the hallway carpet was now a lush green grass. 

"Draco, sit down" Hermione sighed as he pottered around the kitchen, intent on serving her a cup of tea that he'd actually replaced with laughing potion. 

"Just one sec-.." 

"Draco, now" she spoke softly and firmly, halting him in his steps. 

He perched on the sofa next to her, watching the way she averted his gaze nervously - her hands wringing together. 

"Draco, love, there's something I need to tell you" she sighed "I wasn't in diagon alley today" 

"okay.." Draco breathed out calmly "you were at a friends then?" 

She shook her head 'no' - swallowing thickly as she turned to face him "I, I was at St. Mungos" 

Draco's mind suddenly went into overdrive, his ears blocking out the next buzz of words that slipped from her lips. 

"A-Are you okay?" he choked out, reaching out to take her hands in his "Are you sick?" 

"N-Nothing like that, I'm fine.. I'm okay, I just-.." 

"Granger-.. Hermione, whatever it is.. You can tell me" he smiled shakily, eyes searching hers

"I-I was having some unusual symptoms.. And then I missed a period.. So then I, well I went to get it checked out-.." 

In hindsight, Draco should have picked up on the missed period comment but he was too busy watching the hesitation in her eyes as she blurted out the diagnosis 

"Draco, I'm pregnant"

"W-What?" Draco's mouth hung open dumbly

"We're going to have a baby.. In about eight months time actually" 

Draco sat for a moment, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he processed her words. Then his confusion morphed into something else entirely. 

"Love, i-.. I know I don't understand all your muggle quirks.. But that's not something to joke about, I uh.." 

"W-What are you talking about?" 

He swallowed loudly, standing up and turning away from her so she couldn't see the hurt written all over his face. 

"I get it, okay? April fool, haha.." he groaned, running a hand over his face "I'm sorry for being oversensitive, I just-.." 

"Draco-.." Hermione sighed, sliding her hands around his waist from behind "Draco, I'm not joking.. I swear it.. This isn't a prank, its real.. I'm pregnant" 

"You're pregnant?" he frowned, still with her pressed against his back warmly "For real.. With my baby?" 

He felt her nod against his back "How do you feel about that?" she asked tentatively 

He was silent for a moment before turning around and peering down at her, his hand hesitantly resting on her stomach. 

"You're.. We're..?.." he murmured, eyes flicking up between her eyes and where his hands lay pressed lightly over her blouse ".. a-.. a baby?" 

She nodded tearfully, looking up at him as the emotions played out over his face before he broke out in a choked up sound, somewhere between a laugh and a sob. He pulled her head into his chest and ran his hands up and down her back, burying them in her wild curls as he mumbled over and over "We're having a baby.. We're having a baby" 

Draco never dismissed muggle traditions ever again. 


End file.
